Citron
by Bosie
Summary: Descubra a parte oculta de Os Três Mosqueteiros que Alexandre Dumas esqueceu de narrar. O que aconteceu com d'Artagnan, Athos, Porthos e Aramis após o julgamento de Milady. Yaoilemon
1. Prólogo

**PREFÁCIO**

Há alguns meses, mexendo em alguns livros antigos de nosso avô, ficamos estarrecidas com um excepcional achado: uma publicação antiguíssima de "Os Três Mosqueteiros", a nossa bíblia literária. Ficamos surpresas pela raridade que nosso avô possuía em sua pequena biblioteca. Resolvemos abrir o livro para contemplar o português da mocidade do início do século XX.

Mas, caros leitores, nosso coração parou de bater, nossa respiração falhou por instantes quando algumas páginas caíram de súbito. A primeira coisa que pensamos foi: "destruímos o livro!". Desesperadas, passamos a recolher as páginas atrapalhadamente. Ao lê-las em velocidade célere, ou em palavras vulgares: batemos o olho, nossas faces alumiaram-se. "Memórias de La Fère" estava em nossas mãos, velho e esburacado, mas ainda assim estava lá! Como o patriarca da família conseguira tal preciosidade desconhecemos, porém isso não importa.

Deus também nos deu um segundo presente àquele dia. Ávidas por ler o texto que inspirou o genial Alexandre Dumas, mais páginas voaram com o nosso movimento. Soltamos um grito estridente e escondemos as bocas. Diante de nós estava nada mais, nada menos que "Memórias do Sr. d' Artagnan"!

Subimos as escadas correndo, escondendo as duas velhas obras sob os braços. Percebam, caros leitores, que furtamos nosso querido avô, contudo este há de nos perdoar. Trancamo-nos em nosso quarto e começamos a prazerosa tarefa de ler. Líamos rapidamente com o olhar, nossas mãos tremiam de ansiedade, as gargantas ficaram secas, não queríamos perder nenhuma frase, queríamos sentir cada momento, o cheiro de velho impregnado em nossas narinas.

Até então, paramos estupefatas, à nossa frente uma informação, que poderia ser um simples gracejo, talvez o autor de ambas as obras seja um ébrio gracioso sensual. Caros leitores, vocês irão descobrir a seguir qual é a grande revelação nas palavras impressas naqueles papeis sórdidos. Esperamos não cometer os mesmos equívocos que Alexandre Dumas em sua obra-prima.

Agora para nossa felicidade estar completa, temos que conseguir uma cópia de "O Homem da Máscara de Ferro".


	2. Conversa de Bêbados

**LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES - CITRON**

CAPÍTULO 1

**CONVERSA DE BÊBADOS**

Nossa história começa em uma noite agradável de primavera em Paris, França, no ano de 1.628. A podridão e o mau cheiro não eram tantos como no século seguinte, por isso a cidade ainda mantinha seus traços singulares, porém majestosos como toda grande potência européia.

Luís XIII e Ana de Áustria nem imaginavam seu futuro rebento Luís XIV e muito menos Filipe. D' Artagnan ocuparia o posto de tenente dos mosqueteiros. Aramis, cuja vaidade chegava aos pés de sua discrição, pretendia vestir a batina. Porthos, homem alto tanto quanto sua fala e amante inveterado, casar-se-ia dali a alguns meses com Mme. Coquenard. Planchet, Mousqueton, Bazin e Grimaud ainda trabalhavam para seus respectivos patrões, mas mal sabiam eles que um dia seriam mais do que eram. Somente um dos "inseparáveis", Athos, não alterou seu estilo de vida. Ainda era o fidalgo elegante, belo física e espiritualmente. Possuía bigodes e cavanhaque, como todos seus companheiros. E ignorava, ou fingia ignorar, os olhares femininos sobre ele. Continuava bebendo por quatro, portanto não precisava de seus amigos nesse momento agradável.

Porém nesta noite conseguira a companhia de d' Artagnan, este agora um Dom Quixote de 20 anos e com o forte temperamento originário da Gasconha. Possuía rosto comprido e moreno, olhos bem abertos e inteligentes, nariz adunco, mas finamente desenhado. Seus outros companheiros, Porthos e Aramis, estavam ocupados. O primeiro alegava que estava compromissado com suas núpcias e não poderia comparecer ao encontro, enquanto o segundo ocupava-se com suas teses. Ultimamente o tempo destes era muito limitado, o que diminuía bastante o número de confraternizações do quarteto. Então essa noite seria novamente para o duo.

Foram para a taverna _Gobelet Creuxe_. Fora aberta por imigrantes alemães, raros naquela época, há oito anos, quando nosso querido gascão era um meninote aventureiro. O local possuía um aspecto humilde, mas hospitaleiro. A limpeza deixava a desejar, o ambiente era escuro, mal iluminado por castiçais posicionados de maneira errônea. Havia uma grande quantidade de cera semi-solidificada, mostrando que as velas não eram trocadas fazia alguns dias. Entretanto, seus donos, Frida e Karl Von Schneider, encobriam esse fato com seu bom humor, ótimo atendimento e produtos de alta qualidade. O fator principal da popularidade do estabelecimento era a filha do casal, Gretchen, belíssima de aparência e coração. Ela e sua mãe davam graça à taverna, com seus longos cabelos louros e olhos azuis cobalto. Porthos regozijava-se com a rapariga e outras freqüentadoras, isso até os compromissos da vida monogâmica agarrarem-no.

Athos pediu seu favorito: o famoso vinho espanhol. D' Artagnan apenas acompanhou-o, pois destes assuntos não entendia. Enquanto bebericavam, o primeiro diretamente da garrafa e o segundo em um mísero copo, trocavam palavras animadas:

— Ah, meu amigo Athos, por que não aceitaste minha oferta? Tu sabes que és melhor, a idade deu-te experiência para o posto!

— Tu estás enganado, d' Artagnan! Pois os jovens uma hora sempre superarão os velhos!

— Mas, Athos, não és tão velho a esse ponto! Somente existem dez anos de diferença entre nós. Logo, és mais capacitado.

— Porém um dia esse pequeno espaço de tempo fará diferença — e tomou um grande gole. — E tu és superior a mim em muitos aspectos, como inteligência, técnica, caráter e, principalmente, aparência física.

O jovem gascão enrubesceu até o branco dos olhos e desviou o olhar para a bebida escarlate de seu copo. Por que Athos sempre o superestimou? Desde que se conheceram, seu amigo só dispensava-lhe elogios. Devia ser efeito da bebida, pensou d' Artagnan. Levantou os olhos novamente ao seu companheiro, que estava na metade da sua segunda garrafa, e percebeu que este o encarava pelo reflexo do vidro. Isto cutucou o temperamento gascão do rapaz e, irritado, indagou:

— Por que me olhas com tanto interesse? A bebida cozinhou teu cérebro?

— Não te incomodes com este fato, já perdi dois companheiros e não anseio perder mais um. Vamos beber pela vossa honra! Um brinde à tua saúde, meu amigo, um brinde!

Brindaram. Athos pediu mais três garrafas e fez d' Artagnan beber uma inteira. Ambos estavam levemente ébrios e não poderiam mais controlar suas bocas. Isso os tornou indiscretos, o gascão falava alto e gracejos sobre a realeza, o fidalgo apenas consentia com um sorriso bêbedo. Havia sobre a mesa seis garrafas vazias:

— Como tu bebes, Athos! Pareces uma esponja bêbada!

— _Fermez la bouche_, d' Artagnan! Tu bebeste mais que eu! _Mérde_! Peças mais uma!

— Para mim?

— Não, para mim, seu comodista embriagado!

— Se insistes tanto... — D' Artagnan levanta a mão e faz um sinal para que Gretchen se aproximasse. — Rapariga formosa! Chegues aqui!

A menina estava expurgando as amplas canecas de chope, atrás do balcão quando avistou o chamado. Abandonou seus afazeres, pegou a bandeja e foi em direção do pedinte, animadamente. Ao chegar à mesa, deu seu melhor sorriso:

— O que desejas, _monsieur_?

— Mais uma garrafa deste saboroso vinho do senhor seu pai para meu amigo! — apontando o recipiente vazio em sua mão.

— Imediatamente, _monsieur_!

— Grato.

Gretchen virou-se em direção à adega para buscar o pedido, foi um erro. Sua carne macia e rosada abaixo da cintura entrou em contato com uma mão viril e quente. Fora apalpada por d' Artagnan que tirou proveito da situação e ofendeu essa graciosa personagem. Horrorizada, soltou um grito abafado, Athos fez uma expressão de desgosto enquanto d' Artagnan gargalhava prazerosamente. O resto da clientela começou a murmurar, mas o atacante não se importava com os queixumes. A vítima, humilhada, não deixou de buscar o líquido rubro que tanto almejavam aquela dupla de calhordas. O fidalgo protestou:

— Isto foi indigno de ti, meu amigo! Um fidalgo nunca faria isso, não cometeria tal ato que ferisse a honra de uma dama, principalmente desta dama tão doce e formosa.

— Estás com ciúmes? Então, a partir deste momento dar-te-ei toda minha atenção, se é isto que almejas.

— Enlouqueceste? Velhaco vilão!

— Pois saiba que estou desconfiando de tua virilidade, caro amigo!

— O que queres dizer com isto, d' Artagnan?

— Acho que tu estás pendendo para o meu lado. — Entreolharam-se seriamente, logo após riram, sem perceberem os olhares alheios reprovadores. — Tu estás realmente bêbado. É a primeira vez que te vejo rir.

— Mentecapto! — Enrubesceu.

— E onde está nossa bebida? — Intrigou d' Artagnan, chegando a beira do nervosismo.

A filha do taverneiro, trêmula, foi levar o vinho hesitantemente para o gascão e o fidalgo. Chegando à mesa não teve coragem de encará-los, a face de ambos estava escarlate como o vinho que bebiam, devido ao exagero deste. A garota pôs o recipiente entre os dois e no momento em que se retirava, os mosqueteiros gargalharam e ela corou violentamente, virando-se e fugindo das garras daqueles libertinos:

— Eu acho que ela gostou de ti! — Disse Athos.

— Não, foi de ti que ela gostou, meu caro amigo!

— D' Artagnan, como tu és sensual! Obviamente, a menina enamorou-se por ti!

— Tu és um homem gracioso e falante apenas quando bêbado, Athos!

E beberam novamente, sendo que agora ambos dividiam a garrafa, d' Artagnan abandonou seu copinho higiênico. Athos virou-se para o gascão com um sorriso nos lábios:

— Somente falta uma coisa para a noite ficar perfeita...

— O quê? Estou desconfiado… — D' Artagnan afastou-se alguns centímetros do fidalgo.

— _Musique_!

Sorriram. Agitaram as garrafas vazias e começaram a cantar uma versão desafinada de _Frére Jacques_. Ao terminarem a cantoria, bradaram em uníssono:

— Mais vinho, donzela farta de mel!

Com mistura de temor e asco, a donzela dirigiu sua atenção à mesa e seus ocupantes perceberam. Gretchen tomou posse de uma garrafa, com a idéia em mente de sempre atender os clientes a qualquer custo, pois foi ensinada assim. Olhou sobre os ombros para a dupla de desordeiros, estes acenavam com ambos os braços estendidos indiscretamente, chamando-a:

— Moça de tamanha candura, por obséquio, ao trazeres nosso vinho deixe-o mais doce mergulhando teus dedos delgados, mais belos que os dedos da rainha!

Largou a garrafa subitamente e soluçou baixo, retirou-se tímida e discretamente com o rosto entre as mãos, indo em direção aos seus aposentos no andar superior. O dono do estabelecimento assistira a tudo dos bastidores, a cólera já o havia tomado e suas faces estavam rubras como o produto que vendia. Empunhou seu mosquetão que repousava sob o balcão e foi ao encontro de seu objetivo.

Chegando a ele posicionou a arma entre os sobrolhos do jovem gascão, assustando os fregueses, sua esposa, o alvo e o companheiro deste. Vociferou com seu francês rudimentar:

— Tu manchaste a honra de minha filha! — Schneider espumava pela boca — Resolvamos isto como dois homens!

D' Artagnan e Athos gargalharam espalhafatosamente, mesmo ameaçados a perderem os miolos. Era o efeito da bebida. Schneider ficou levemente desconcertado, mas não perdeu a pose. Pressionou o mosquetão contra o gascão, até este aceitar o desafio. O taverneiro retirou a arma, deixando uma marca vermelha na testa de seu alvo, o último levantou e acompanhou seu desafiante em direção à porta. Athos e alguns curiosos seguiram-nos.

Ao relento, em frente ao _Gobelet Creuxe_, acertaram as regras do duelo: um de frente para o outro em uma distância de três metros, esperariam o sinal de Frida e atirariam. Quem sacasse mais rápido ganharia o duelo.

Posicionaram-se. D' Artagnan um pouco cambaleante e Schneider com seu característico passo firme. Frida preparou-se para dar o sinal com seu lenço de renda, mas foi impedida por Athos, que segurou seu pulso:

— D' Artagnan, deixa-me lutar pela vossa honra.

— Por que, Athos? Não confias em minhas habilidades, hipócrita?

— Não me interpretes mal, meu amigo, apenas não creio que devas pelejar tão bêbado. Deixa-me ficar em teu lugar, pois já é hábito meu lutar nessas condições.

— Tudo bem, mas só porque estou devendo-te! — Riu-se.

— Isso é inválido! — Disse o taverneiro — Ele deve lutar! Minha rixa é com este velhaco!

— Pois saiba, meu nobilíssimo _monsieur_, que eu também insultei vossa menina, portanto, teu desafio é tanto meu quanto dele. — Disse Athos, tomando a posição de d' Artagnan.

Schneider concordou com um resmungo. O gascão guardou sua arma enquanto o outro empunhava a sua. Os adversários trocaram olhares furiosos, esperando a imigrante alemã dar o sinal. Ela largou o lenço.

Alguns instantes depois do tecido tocar o chão, Schneider estava sangrando. Foi alvejado no ombro esquerdo pelo inimigo, este ileso. Os espectadores lançaram um grito de surpresa, Frida desesperou-se e foi correndo na direção de seu marido. O duo de bêbados comemorava, abraçou-se.

Irada, Frida expulsou-os com palavras de baixo calão de sua língua natal. Ainda abraçados, saíram do local rindo.

oOoOoOoOo

O riso dos mosqueteiros cortava o silêncio da noite. A madrugada chegara, tornando as pessoas raras nas ruas pelo horário e pela umidade. Cambaleavam com passos largos, abraçados. Apenas pararam de rir quando chegaram na praça Île...:

— Athos, tu feriste minha honra de fidalgo! — Bradou d' Artagnan.

— Não reclames, fedelho ingrato! Pois saibas que eu defendi tua honra e sempre defenderei, ou não me chamo Athos!

— "Athos" — Riu-se — Que nome esquisito! — Riu histericamente.

— Teu caso é pior, pois nem nome tens!

— O que queres dizer com isso, Athos? — Riu novamente. — Teu nome é tão engraçado, não consigo parar de rir!

— Quando o pequeno d' Artagnan sairá da sombra de seu pai? — Zombou Athos, apontando o indicador para o nariz adunco do pequeno.

— Que coisa feia, Athos! — Divertiu-se pelo mesmo motivo anterior — Apontar o dedo não é uma atitude de um fidalgo!

— Eu faço o que quero! Tu não tens autoridade para mandar em minha ilustre pessoa!

— Tu és um pomposo! Eu serei superior a ti daqui a alguns dias!

— É verdade...

Athos chorou, sob a influência da bebida. O outro, mesmo ébrio, percebeu como seu amigo era o oposto de quando estava sóbrio, frio e calculista. O erro fora cometido ao fazer tal comentário e sentiu-se em dever de consolá-lo. O primeiro, em seu desespero repleto de ebriedade, teve suas pernas fraquejadas e caiu de joelhos na pedra sórdida e úmida. O último amparou-o, ergueu-o e conduziu-o ao banco de pedra igualmente sórdido como o chão que os joelhos de seu amigo chocaram-se:

— Acalma-te, Athos — Segurou-se para não rir — Eu não fiz por mal, ambos estamos bêbados, tu não agirias desta maneira, eu não agiria desta maneira...

— Por que tu ganhas presentes magníficos, ressaltando minha inferioridade? — Caiu aos prantos.

O jovem gascão envolveu os ombros do fidalgo com seu braço direito e puxou-o para si, fê-lo encostar a cabeça na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro direito. Athos corou enquanto d' Artagnan falava:

— Se soubesse que isto o afetava tanto, consideraria um presente de grego.

O mosqueteiro riu pelo comentário banalizado e logo se recompôs, distanciando-se aceitavelmente do companheiro.

— Não comentes o fato que acabou de ocorrer, por obséquio. — Solicitou o fidalgo — Pois jamais em minha vida derramei uma lágrima na companhia de espectadores. Ficas feliz, tu és o primeiro a presenciar este fato ignorado por todos.

D' Artagnan sentiu-se lisonjeado, ao mesmo tempo encabulado, pela confiança depositada, pois Athos sempre possuía o sangue frio e raramente revelava seu brio para com as pessoas. Virou-se para o fidalgo e este fez o mesmo com o gascão, entreolharam-se, sorriram e gargalharam novamente como os bêbedos que estavam:

— Tuas faces estão vermelhas, d' Artagnan, seria o frio ou a bebedeira?

— Olhas as tuas antes de falar das minhas! Tu choraste, meu amigo, não é à toa que estas estejam tão rubras.

— Lembra-te de tua promessa!

— Mas eu não prometi!

— Então promete agora!

— Eu prometo, pela minha honra de mosqueteiro!

— Grato.

Calaram-se. Havia muitos ruídos, as folhas ao vento e o uivo deste, as respirações do duo, uma carruagem passando descontraidamente pela rua, o trote dos cavalos. Athos sussurrou, tornando sua voz apenas perceptível ao seu companheiro:

— Posso pedir-te outro obséquio?

— Qualquer um, meu amigo! — Respondeu animadamente, o que fez o fidalgo engolir seco.

— Beija-me.

— Heim?!

— Como tu beijas Rochefort.

— Estás com ciúmes? Sabia que estavas pendendo para meu lado...

— Decida-te, homem! — Falou Athos impaciente.

— Já que insistes tanto…

Aproximaram-se e roçaram levemente os lábios, sem segundas intenções. No momento em que se distanciariam, Athos puxou d' Artagnan violentamente para si e tocou a boca do gascão novamente com mais furor, lambendo os lábios rubros e quentes, sentindo o gosto de vinho ainda presente. Soltou-a, contudo não se distanciou e sussurrou no ouvido do companheiro:

— Vinho…

— O quê?

— Teus lábios… ainda têm o sabor doce do vinho…

— Tu estás bêbado… Se estivesses sóbrio não me beijarias…

— Discordo desta afirmação…

O comentário fez o gascão enrubescer, porém não teve tempo de protestar, pois Athos partira para seus lábios novamente. Tentava invadir a boca dele com a língua e a defesa de d' Artagnan não superava a ofensiva. Esse o empurrava inutilmente, pois o fidalgo já cravara suas mãos libertinas em suas espáduas. Manteve a boca fechada como uma muralha e Athos tentava atravessá-la sem um cavalo de Tróia. Esta opção, porém, teve que ser utilizada, pois como nosso caro Ulisses provou, a caneta pode mais que a espada, portanto foi isto que o invasor compreendeu.

Sem soltar os lábios de d' Artagnan, libertou a espádua direita do amigo, não fizera o mesmo com a outra para evitar fugas, e com a mão livre começou a caçar o baixo-ventre do invadido, este logo encontrado e afagado com ternura e habilidade sobre o pedaço de pano, fazendo seu dono soltar um suspiro de prazer, o que abriu as portas da muralha para receber o presente.

Não houve defesas e dentro do território desejado, poder-se-ia iniciar a ofensiva. Athos acariciava a região mais sensível do homem freneticamente, exigindo uma resposta ao ataque que estava preste a acontecer. A vítima ignorava a atitude que devia tomar, deveria continuar com seus métodos pacíficos defensivos ou responder à ofensiva agressivamente? Tal pergunta volatizou-se repentinamente, a moral e a ética também ficam ébrias quando seus usuários e criadores estão neste estado, o que torna nossas ações precipitadas.

D' Artagnan atacou, as muralhas abriram-se espontaneamente, aceitara aquele presente, fruto de uma guerra sem hostes e sem inimigos. As duas línguas encontraram-se e começaram uma dança abstrata, conhecida apenas pelas ações inconseqüentes dos bêbados. O ritmo era voluptuoso, improvisado pelas bailarinas participantes, apenas alguns instantes seguindo os compositores conscientemente e quando estes queriam. Uma dança completamente luxuriosa.

Concluiu-se a invasão.

Percebendo a resposta ao fogo, Athos abandonou seu cavalo de madeira, retornando seu ocupante à posição inicial. As espáduas voltaram a sentir o toque, antes o que era um temível cárcere tornava-se uma sala receptiva, e seu possuidor enlaçou o pescoço do senhor daquela sala. Jaziam dançando as línguas até a falta de fôlego e o excesso de desejo, tornando impossível a permanência naquele banco de praça.

A música terminou, os compositores separaram as bailarinas, porém o resto do corpo permaneceu imóvel. Fitavam-se nos olhos, bufando, recapitulando o que acontecera alguns minutos atrás. A sensação agradável da posição e de como estavam próximos teceu o silêncio presente, que logo foi desfiado por Athos:

— Como Rochefort?

— Como Rochefort…

Athos desenlaçou seu amigo, levantou-se e ofereceu sua mão direita a ele, que aceitou. Levantou-se também e sorriu para o companheiro, que o conduziu à saída daquela praça imunda e úmida, atravessaram as ruas escuras infestadas. D' Artagnan simplesmente ignorava o que seu condutor pretendia, portanto apenas o seguia como os ratos seguiram o Flautista pela música harmoniosa. Caminharam até a moradia de Athos.

À porta, Grimaud recepcionou-os. Sempre ficava acordado esperando seu patrão chegar de suas noites boêmias, caso recebesse alguma ordem na volta. Ao ver seu servente, Athos fez uma expressão de terrível desgosto, surpreendeu-se pelo esquecimento de sua parte da presença do criado. Trocou um olhar com ele e fez um gesto com a mão, Grimaud assentiu com a cabeça e saiu pela porta em que fizera a recepção. Fora comprar frutas.

Não largou d' Artagnan nem quando trancou a porta. Guiou-o à sua alcova e despiu a capa do guiado e a própria. O gascão compreendera tudo e aquela sensação de necessidade de defesa dominou-o novamente. Porém, como dissemos, a ética e a moral também têm seus momentos bêbados, portanto a necessidade de defender-se desapareceu como anteriormente.

Colocado sentado sobre a cabeceira da cama e tendo sua mão beijada de modo lascivo, o jovem mosqueteiro soltava freqüentes suspiros, fazendo Athos deliciar-se. Este foi subindo pelo braço com seus beijos molhados sobre as vestimentas e chegou ao gargalo, um dos alvos prediletos. Beijou-o em vários pontos, deixando marcas vermelhas e causando gemidos em seu companheiro. Partiu então para a boca, aquele alvo delicioso com sabor de vinho e rubra como este.

Ainda com a mão esquerda de d' Artagnan em seu poder, o fidalgo investiu nos lábios e seu possuidor respondeu imediatamente, retomando a dança sensual, agora completamente nova, pois incluíram mais dançarinos no elenco. Finalmente o membro superior do gascão ganhara a liberdade, contudo seu rosto foi tomado da mesma maneira pelas mãos do amigo, as novas dançarinas. Segurava-o ternamente, enquanto as dançarinas, denominadas mãos, escaladas por d 'Artagnan moviam-se nas costas do fidalgo.

As dançarinas de Athos mudaram de passos, saíram da região da cabeça e desceram para o tronco e chegaram à região dos quadris, movimentando-se de maneira sensual sobre a roupa que estava sendo retirada por elas. Logo, d' Artagnan estava nu da cintura para cima e ordenou que suas subordinadas deixassem o outro no mesmo estado.

Ambos seminus, recomeçaram a compor. O fidalgo deitou o rapaz na cama e desceu sua bailarina primária, sua língua, para o peito desnudo do parceiro, sentindo a pele macia e as cicatrizes obtidas através dos duelos, a bailarina saltando com tal graciosidade típica pelo rapaz, que gemeu na dança sobre seus mamilos rosados. Alternando a coreografia, passaram a ser sugados, causando mais gemidos, transformaram-se em vermelho os dois alvos.

A composição alterou o plano de atuação. Desceu mais um pouco, ao pequeno orifício inútil em nosso corpo, porém muito importante antes de nosso nascimento. Foi invadido pela bailarina com seus pulos graciosos. D' Artagnan continuava com seus gemidos enquanto a região em volta do orifício era levemente encharcada pelo músculo que não possui fadiga. Houve outra mudança de planos.

Deixando a pele macia do gascão, Athos direcionou sua visão a ele, encontrando seus olhos, ambos sorriram. O fidalgo retirou cuidadosamente a calça do parceiro, deixando-o a partir dali completamente nu. Beijou seu ventre e seguiu em direção ao seu objetivo. A bailarina voltou a dançar sobre a região sensível de d' Artagnan, com seus passos sensuais e compassados. A vítima soltou um gemido embaralhado com um grito agudo, que logo foram abafados. A dança continuava, dominando o local escolhido por completo. Athos abocanhou o membro do gascão, dispensando a bailarina, e sugou-o com vontade. Aumentou o ritmo, d' Artagnan desabafou os ruídos que criava, não se reprimiu mais. Gozou na boca do outro compositor, era uma pequena recompensa pela composição daquela coreografia. O receptor largou aquele objeto delicioso e deglutiu a recompensa.

Olhava agora o jovem mosqueteiro de cima, este estava deitado mirando-o serenamente enquanto ele estava de joelhos. Posicionou-se entre as pernas de sua visão inferior e furtivamente introduziu um dedo, sem o rapaz perceber, apenas quando entrou em contato. O invadido soltou um murmúrio de dor, o que fez Athos mostrar seu lado sádico pela primeira vez, ao introduzir um segundo dedo na entrada de d' Artagnan. A dor aumentou, fazendo o outro praguejar algo ininteligível, o que motivou o fidalgo movimentar os invasores internos, soltaram-se mais praguejos.

Deliciou-se pelas reações de d' Artagnan e resolveu possuí-lo violentamente para ouvi-lo falando contra Deus. Retirou os pequenos invasores para colocar um maior. Encaixou-se apropriadamente, colocando os pés do gascão sobre seus ombros, beijando o esquerdo, dizendo:

— Praguejes contra vosso Deus, meu pequeno d' Artagnan…

Introduziu a ponta de seu membro no orifício apertado, fazendo o companheiro soltar alguns gemidos de dor. Adorou. Aprofundou-se mais, mais gemidos propagaram-se. Mas não era o suficiente, queria mais, vê-lo chorar e gritar de dor, para logo depois chegarem ao ápice de tudo… juntos.

Impacientando-se, enterrou tudo de uma vez. D' Artagnan gritou estridentemente, praguejou contra tudo e todos, e Athos gozou.

oOoOoOoOo

A aurora, de tamanha beleza e com seus dedos róseos, trouxe o dia consigo, mais uma vez. O céu ganhara tons amarelados e avermelhados, enquanto o anil fugia temendo a luz.

Como de praxe, Athos acordava ao nascer do dia, não importando as horas de sono. Levantou-se de seu leito e foi à sua adega particular buscar um vinho barato, que era o que suas condições permitiam. Retornou à alcova, sentou-se ao lado de seu local de repouso, tentando lembrar do que ocorrera na noite anterior.


	3. Algo de Difícil Compreensão

**LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES – CITRON**

CAPÍTULO 2

**ALGO DE DIFÍCIL COMPREENSÃO**

A deusa aurora invadia Paris com seu encanto jovial. Os raios de sol adentravam nos aposentos do mosqueteiro boêmio, iluminando o leito desarrumado. Athos, ainda sentado em um momento de esplim, brincava com o reflexo do vidro da garrafa nas paredes alvas, dando tons esmeralda ao cômodo. Ainda tentava se lembrar do que ocorrera na noite anterior. Talvez o fato de ter dormido nu indicava algo que fizera. Sabia que saíra para uma pequena fanfarra com seu único amigo d' Artagnan, já que os outros dois não se dispuseram ao encontro. Ficara muito bêbado e houvera um duelo, que ele incitara e participara.

A partir deste ponto não havia recordações, suas tentativas frustradas de sair da ignorância dos fatos de outrora cansaram-no. Suspirou. Encontrar-se-ia com Porthos e Aramis dali a um casal de horas — e talvez d' Artagnan, pois o fidalgo não recordava onde este poderia estar após o duelo contra o taverneiro. Resolveu dormir mais um quarto de hora, pois a ressaca atormentava-o por completo. Foi deitar-se na cama, onde há alguns minutos atrás se levantara.

Deitou-se primeiramente do lado direito. Não achando conforto, tomou a posição fetal. Permaneceu assim durante algum tempo, até o desejo de esticar seus membros inferiores e superiores tornou-se incontrolável. Esticou-os de modo desleixado e suas costas encontraram totalmente o leito. Suas mãos também encontraram algo... Peculiar. A consistência era visguenta e úmida, fazendo Athos recolher subitamente sua mão, sentindo asco. No mesmo instante um grito de dor ecoou pelo quarto.

Athos pensou "será uma conspiração?" Levantou-se incontinenti, apanhou seu florete e empunhou-o contra a criatura desconhecida sob os lençóis. Com a ponta do ferro suspendeu o lençol a três pés de altura e lançou-o ao chão, revelando o ser que se contorcia e gemia, escondendo o olho sob a mão. Logo foi reconhecido:

— D' Artagnan!?

O dono do nome citado olhou seu atacante fixamente ao ouvi-lo ser pronunciado e parou de gemer. Estava em posição fetal, no sentido direito. Completamente nu. Percebeu que o homem à sua frente estava no mesmo estado. D' Artagnan engoliu seco e os acontecimentos da noite anterior vinham-lhe à mente.

O mesmo aconteceu com Athos, que já tinha uma vaga idéia do que ocorrera. Ambos ficaram ruborizados. Sentiram seus corpos aumentarem de temperatura, a respiração ficou entrecortada, os corações batiam cada vez mais rápido que chegava a doer o peito. O desejo dos dois transparecia em seu físico.

O fidalgo apenas abaixou o florete, sem alterações faciais. D' Artagnan teve uma reação oposta, cobriu sua nudez, direcionou seu olhar para baixo e levou a mão ao peito, tentando controlar-se. Compreenderam totalmente o que acontecera.

De repente ouviram barulho de passos, alguém estava aproximando-se. Desviaram o olhar para a porta, que rangeu ao ser aberta. Era o fiel Grimauld, voltara com sua ordem cumprida, carregando limões. O criado quase esqueceu sua regra de silêncio ao ver a cena à sua frente, deixou somente cair o que estava carregando.

oOoOoOoOo

O duo seguiu o caminho costumeiro ao palacete do Sr. de Tréville, calado, não se olhava nos olhos. Fazia apenas duas horas que o sol nascera, portanto a rua não estava muito movimentada. Comerciantes abriam seus estabelecimentos, sonhando com riqueza em um futuro próximo. Boêmios voltavam para suas moradias, aguardando ansiosamente o crepúsculo. Mulheres retiravam a mesa do desjejum e jogavam os restos fora, para logo após cuidarem de seus trabalhos manuais.

Mesmo após o acontecimento constrangedor, encontrar-se-iam com Porthos e Aramis. Compreendendo a péssima imagem que se criaria se os fatos se revelassem a pessoas alheias e se não resolvessem a situação entre si, poderiam correr o risco de serem descobertos, Athos comentou, tentando encontrar os olhos do amigo, em vão:

— Espero que tu possas perdoar-me pela noite passada, d 'Artagnan. Pelo que me lembre, fui eu quem te incitaste ao ato.

Não houve resposta. O rapaz mirava o chão e sua sordidez, o movimento de suas pernas, sem encarar o companheiro. Cenas dos acontecimentos após a bebedeira iam e vinham em sua cabeça, estava levemente estuporado. Sentia-se incapaz de criar alguma hipótese sobre seu futuro, temia o que poderia acontecer a partir daquele momento. E como Athos podia estar tão tranqüilo?

Abandonou o estado de estupor quando o fidalgo falou-lhe novamente:

— D' Artagnan, quero que jures e não descumpras tua palavra. — achar o olhar do amigo foi sua nova tentativa, novamente inútil, seu objetivo estava distante. Porém, conseguira sua atenção. Permanecia fixado em seu interlocutor.

— Jures que o que aconteceu em meus aposentos não sairá de lá. Entendeste?

D' Artagnan apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, a fronte em direção ao horizonte fixamente. Athos sorriu discretamente e ofereceu seu braço ao companheiro, que recusou. E prosseguiram o resto de seu caminho em silêncio.

Chegando ao palacete, pararam na entrada e procuraram com a vista quem deveriam encontrar. Ele possuía um pátio, este conglomerado de mosqueteiros e aspirantes do mesmo — como nosso querido gascão fora um dia —, que levava à construção, entrava-se numa antecâmara e era preciso apenas atravessar uma porta para chegar à câmara do tão poderoso Sr. de Tréville.

Caminharam entre o aglomerado de homens e aproximaram-se da escada que levava ao andar superior. Ali havia quatro mosqueteiros, um sobre os degraus próximos ao topo e os outros mais abaixo, estavam travando ferros. O que estava próximo ao topo parecia levar vantagem sobre seus desafiantes, não demonstrava dificuldade alguma em enfrentar aqueles três homens sozinho. Reconheceram Aramis. Do primeiro degrau da escada outros observavam, esperando sua vez para entrar naquela brincadeira. Entre eles estava Porthos, muito entretido.

O jogo consistia em derrotar o homem que estava no topo, este o desafiante. Quem conseguisse derrotá-lo teria a tão desejada audiência com o Sr. de Tréville, quem perdesse voltaria para o final da fila e esperaria a sua vez novamente. Cada um tinha os seus motivos para tentar atravessar aquele virtuoso mosqueteiro. Alguns queriam apenas a alegria da vitória, outros preferiam a diversão, mas a maioria necessitava de estar na ilustre presença dessa personagem tão admirada por d' Artagnan e todos ali presentes.

Porthos observava os menores movimentos do homem do topo, não queria perder nada. Parecia hipnotizado pelo encanto de uma dança voluptuosa, e quem a realizava era Aramis. Sua reflexão foi interrompida por uma mão em sua espádua, era d' Artagnan:

— _Bonjour_, Porthos.

— D' Artagnan, _mon ami_!

Abraçou-o amistosamente, estava de bom humor naquele dia. Athos apenas observava, cumprimentando Porthos com um pequeno aceno de mão. Teve assim, o início de um diálogo:

— Oh, _mes amis_! Há quanto tempo não temos nos falado! Devo afirmar que sinto vossa falta! — Exclamou Porthos.

— Também devo afirmar que sinto o mesmo tanto por ti quanto por Aramis. — Disse Athos com um discreto sorriso.

— Contai-me, a vida tem sido boa para vós?

— Admito que sem a vossa companhia não tem sido a mesma coisa, entretanto d' Artagnan e eu temos nos aproximado mais neste momento. — D' Artagnan, que estava anormalmente silencioso, fingia interessar-se pela pequena peleja ocorrendo nas escadas, sentindo-se incomodado pelo comentário. — E como anda a Mme. Coquenard, tua futura esposa? Ainda planejando o matrimônio?

— Vai bem, vai bem... — As feições do gigante mosqueteiro anuviaram-se, contrastando terrivelmente com a de outrora. — Não tenho a mínima vontade de falar sobre meu relacionamento amoroso. Prefiro falar sobre o dos outros. Como anda teu coração, Athos?

— Porthos, tu és um mexeriqueiro. Tu sabes meu passado e não há necessidade de falarmos sobre isso.

— Já esperava esta resposta. Então pergunto sobre o coração de d' Artagnan.

D' Artagnan tremeu levemente os ombros, veio o semblante de Constance Bonacieux em sua memória, a primeira pessoa que amou. Sentiu um pesar, porém respondeu, tentando forçar um sorriso:

— Amores vêm e vão, não possuem utilidade prática. Por exemplo, há um ano me enamorei perdidamente por Constance Bonacieux, que vós não ignorais sua antiga existência. Como sabeis também, ela trouxe-me somente dores e sofrimento. Portanto, este é um assunto desnecessário.

— Ai, d' Artagnan, que frieza! Tens passado muito tempo com Athos!

O fidalgo teve seu coração ferido. Como o jovem gascão pôde dizer uma coisa dessas? No auge da juventude não está certo pensar desta maneira. Ele poderia pensar assim, contudo, d' Artagnan não! Sentiu-se menosprezado sem saber o motivo, o coração humano é mui complexo. Girou pelos calcanhares e retirou-se sem dizer uma palavra. Deixou o gigante e o gascão atônitos.

— Por que será que ele agiu daquela maneira? — indagou Porthos.

— Isto é um fato que eu ignoro. — mentiu. Percebera tudo. — Este homem é incompreensível.

— Todas as pessoas são incompreensíveis… Tu achas correto um homem abandonar aquilo que lhe traz felicidade por sua maior crença?

— Por que tu vieste de repente com esta pergunta?

— Pois também é algo incompreensível.

O gascão coçou o cavanhaque, tentando entender o que Porthos ansiava dizer com aquilo. Contudo não havia tempo para nisso pensar. Foi atrás, receoso, primeiro com passos lentos, acelerando para poder alcançar, logo depois, o fidalgo, deixando seu camarada com sua antiga distração.

Porthos tentava entender a cena que presenciou, entretanto fugiu destes pensamentos ao ver Aramis. Este, estupefato pela intriga — já que havia ouvido praticamente toda a conversa de longe —, fitava-o fixamente, distraindo-se de seu desafio e deixando-se ferir por um dos que pretendiam passar. Atingiram-no o braço esquerdo, que já jorrava sangue em demasia. Segurou a ferida, tentando inutilmente estancá-la, enquanto Porthos vinha em sua direção, exasperado, e retirou-o daquele local, onde outro já tomava seu lugar como desafiante.

Afastaram-se alguns metros, direcionando-se a um canto menos movimentado do pátio. O gigante mosqueteiro retirou seu manto atrapalhadamente e pressionou contra o corte profundo na tentativa de estancar o sangramento. Aramis exclamou placidamente:

— Não te preocupes comigo, já estou acostumado com este tipo de ferimento…

— Não digas isto, um ferimento sempre é um motivo de inquietação, mesmo que tu tenhas passado por inúmeras experiências.

— Tu sempre te preocupas com meu bem-estar excessivamente, esta preocupação é desnecessária.

— Se eu estivesse em teu lugar, agirias da mesma maneira. Tu estás gracejando! Sei que gostas de minha atenção!

Aramis corou e voltou seu olhar para o chão, enquanto Porthos verificava se o sangue estava coagulado. Certificando-se que este estava no estado desejado, rasgou uma grossa tira de aproximadamente 40 centímetros de comprimento de seu manto e amarrou firmemente sobre o braço esquerdo na região machucada.

— Por que fizeste isto com teu manto?! Estimava-o tanto! — Surpreendeu-se Aramis.

— Pois por ti possuo mais estima, muito mais do que imaginas.

O escarlate de seu rosto ficou mais forte, Aramis virou a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita, na tentativa de ocultar o sorriso que perdurava em sua face. Porthos puxou o rosto de Aramis pelo queixo em frente ao seu, e sorriu:

— Não escondas as coisas belas. As formosuras do mundo devem ser exibidas com orgulho.

— Tu és um pateta! — Riu discretamente.

— Venhas, vamos falar com d' Artagnan e pediremos o seu tão miraculoso bálsamo.

Porthos ofereceu seu braço esquerdo, que foi aceito com alegria. Distanciaram-se da multidão no pátio, atravessaram o portão e quando caminhavam tranqüilamente pela rua, Aramis disse:

— Porthos, não querendo invadir tua privacidade, será que poderias informar-me o porquê daquela indagação feita a d' Artagnan?

— A do coração? Ele disse que vai bem, obrigado.

— Não! A outra! A qual tu julgavas a resposta incompreensível!

— Ah, sim! O que tem?

— Era sobre mim, não era? — perguntou aflito. — Tu te ofenderias se eu… Adotasse a batina? — fez uma expressão esperançosa, desejando que seu amigo respondesse uma negativa. Ou positiva? Estava confuso.

— Se tu quiseres, podes ser até o papa, desde que sejas feliz. Tua felicidade é a minha felicidade, tu já deverias saber disto.

A resposta foi decepcionante para o interrogador. Desgostou a indiferença apresentada pelo gigante mosqueteiro. Por um lado sentiu-se aliviado, por outro sentia certo receio. Suas emoções estavam em conflito. Entretanto, resolveu dirigir sua atenção à busca pelo gascão. Pensaria nisso mais tarde.

oOoOoOoOo

D' Artagnan procurou em tavernas, os únicos lugares em que imaginava onde o fidalgo poderia estar. Não sabia a razão por estar procurando-o. Não deveria procurar evitá-lo? Ou não? O que desejava, afinal? Deveria sentir-se culpado pela noite anterior, ou simplesmente ignorá-la? Não, a segunda opção era impossível. As lembranças daquele ato não eram desagradáveis se comparadas ao primeiro momento, quando a aceitação estava sendo dura. Após o choque, não parecia tão ruim.

Sempre tivera uma ótima relação de pai e filho com Athos, que fora abandonada após aquele ritual lascivo. O que seriam agora? Eram mais que conhecidos, mais que amigos, porém menos que amantes. Por que não se tornariam? O que os impedia? D' Artagnan sacudiu a cabeça, achou o pensamento sem sentido. Agora seu objetivo era encontrar Athos e esclarecer tudo. Quem sabe ele não acharia as respostas para suas perguntas?

A única alternativa que restou foi a residência de Athos, afinal, ele não possuía grande vida social. Seguiu o caminho costumeiro, pensando no que iria dizer-lhe.

Bateu a aldrava e foi recepcionado pela bela hospedeira — que, a propósito, adorava nosso querido fidalgo —, que lhe informou onde Athos estava: em seu próprio quarto. Grimauld saíra para comprar mais frutas, já que seu patrão tinha intolerância a limões. A situação estava favorável para o gascão, que agradeceu a informação e subiu as escadas em direção à morada de Athos.

Reparou que a porta estava entreaberta e introduziu-se no pequeno cômodo sem ser convidado. O fidalgo estava sentado grosseiramente em sua cama, bebendo vinho barato e arremessando fartos pomos esverdeados contra a parede. Percebia-se de longe sua inquietação, embora fosse sempre tranqüilo em seu silêncio. D' Artagnan aproximou-se e murmurou:

— Athos?

Olhou de soslaio para o jovem gascão. Em um ato de cólera, atirou um dos limões em direção ao rosto do invasor. Com a melhor das miras, atingiu o alvo. A cabeça pendeu para trás e um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios da vítima. Sangue começou a escorrer do nariz, que foi coberto por duas mãos trêmulas. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, d' Artagnan lançou um olhar confuso e raivoso para Athos.

Este se levantou e foi socorrê-lo, arrependido:

— O que fiz!? Perdoa-me, d' Artagnan! — Tirou um lenço de sua cômoda e tentou limpar o sangue, porém o gascão repeliu-o e tomou-o para si, limpando-se.

— Por que fizeste isto!? Velhaco!

— Perdoa-me, perdoa-me...

E conduziu-o a sentar-se em seu leito. D' Artagnan desvencilhou-se e distanciou-se alguns passos do fidalgo:

— Não me sentarei neste colchão! Tu sabes muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez em que tu me convidaste para sentar!

Pela injúria que escutou sobre si, Athos socou a face esquerda do gascão, derrubando-o sobre a cama. Pô-lo sentado, arrancou o lenço das mãos de d' Artagnan, ajoelhou-se diante dele e passou a limpar a área ensangüentada com sua seriedade habitual. Não estava mais encolerizado, o que não escapou da percepção de d' Artagnan:

— Pelo visto, descarregaste tudo em mim, não é, caro Athos? — Falou com desdém.

— Perdão, mas tu mereceste após aquele comentário maldoso.

— E por que, diabos, jogaste o limão em mim?

— Primeiro respondas tu: por que vieste à minha morada? — Em sua expressão não havia alguma alteração.

— Pelo teu súbito desaparecimento.

— Estavas preocupado?

— Por que deveria não me preocupar? Vendo agora, depois de tua agressão contra mim, estou mais preocupado comigo.

A limpeza chegou a seu final, junto com o diálogo. O fidalgo recolheu o lenço, jogou os braços ao lado do corpo e fitou o rosto levemente marcado pela violência cometida, centrando-se nos olhos escuros. O gascão não pôde resistir a tentação de olhar a figura a sua frente, baixou a cabeça e entreolharam-se. Ignora-se o tempo levado em que estas duas personagens permaneceram nesta posição. O silêncio não era constrangedor, era agradável. Contudo, d' Artagnan lembrou seu objetivo inicial, acabando com o momento afável:

— Responde-me: o que fez tu ires embora?

— Teu coração.

— O que queres dizer com isto?

— Ou vais dizer-me que aquele ritual tão íntimo entre nós dois foi apenas efeito da bebida?

— Mas não foi?

— Eu também achava que era. Quando tu afagaste tua cabeça em meu peito chorando pela morte de tua amada, vi um lado teu que ignorava, um lado indefeso. Senti-me em dever de proteger-te e percebi a influência que tu exerces sobre mim. Tu possuis uma personalidade cativante, porém após tua resposta, talvez estivesse enganado todo este tempo. Com esta decepção, soube o verdadeiro motivo por ter te pedido aquele beijo.

— Impossível!

— Como impossível? O principal objetivo de cada ser humano revela-se nestas situações. — a mão direita de Athos pegou a de d' Artagnan, que repousava sobre seu joelho. Roçou os dedos com ternura nos do gascão, este não fez nada para impedir. Estava gostando, entretanto estranhava este fato.

O fidalgo aproximou-se e apoiou seu cotovelo esquerdo na cama, ao lado do jovem gascão, inexpressivo. D' Artagnan fitava a mão pousada sobre a sua, indagou:

— Mas… Não seria errado?

— Por quê?

— Pelo fato de sermos sexualmente idênticos.

— Não penso que seja errado…

— Por quê?

— Pois um sentimento de tão difícil compreensão e tão prazeroso não deve ser errado.

Após a resposta tão convicta de Athos, d' Artagnan volveu para este seu olhar. Teve sua face direita tocada pela mão esquerda do fidalgo, que a alisava lentamente. Athos levantou-se, sem abandonar as carícias dispensadas a d' Artagnan, que o acompanhava apenas com os olhos.

Pela mão que era acariciada, o fidalgo puxou o gascão para si, fazendo-o levantar-se. Enlaçou-o com seus braços e encostou a fronte na do rapaz a sua frente. E permaneceram assim, um esperando que o outro tomasse a iniciativa.

Porém nada aconteceu, pois não houve nem tempo de acontecer. A porta abriu-se subitamente e a grande figura de Porthos apareceu, seguido por Aramis, que segurava o braço ferido:

— Por acaso, estamos atrapalhando algo? — Riu-se Porthos.

— Não rias de tuas próprias piadas, Porthos. — Repreendeu Aramis. — Provavelmente nosso amigo d' Artagnan tropeçou. Estou certo?

— Sim, tu és mui perspicaz, Aramis. — Disse d' Artagnan, sendo solto por Athos.

— D' Artagnan, o que aconteceu ao teu rosto? — Indagou Aramis.

— E o que aconteceu com teu braço, Aramis?

— Bem lembrado! — Exclamou Porthos — _Mon ami_, Aramis necessita do tal bálsamo milagroso de tua mãe.

— Claro, passemos em minha casa para pegar a receita.

O quarteto estava saindo. Athos, em sua mudez, olhava discretamente para d' Artagnan, que conversava com Aramis. Seu silêncio foi interrompido por Porthos, que notou algo peculiar:

— Caro Athos, sem querer ser indiscreto, que cheiro desagradável é este que impregnou teu quarto?


	4. Onde d' Artagnan Decidiu Levar

**LES TROIS MOUSQUETAIRES – CITRON**

CAPÍTULO 3

**ONDE D' ARTAGNAN DECIDIU LEVAR SEUS QUERIDOS COMPANHEIROS**

O quarteto já havia passado pela casa de d' Artagnan, cujo bálsamo miraculoso fora usufruído por Aramis, e caminhava pelas ruelas de Paris com virtuosa alegria, pois os momentos em que estava unido pela simples amizade em vez dos compromissos de mosqueteiro tornaram-se raros:

— _Mes amis_, a fome ruge! — Exclamou Porthos, atraindo alguns olhares alheios.

— Sempre estás com fome! — Riu-se Aramis.

— Mas eu comi apenas há pouco mais de um par de horas! Aliás, creio eu, que nossos dois amigos não tomaram o desjejum.

— Tens razão, Porthos, ainda não nos alimentamos. — Afirmou Athos — Como tu sabias?

— Pelos vossos rostos, que mais parecem com duas caveiras do que com rostos humanos!

— Porthos, tu és um grosso! — Repreendeu Aramis, beliscando o braço esquerdo do gigante malcriado, que gritou um impropério. Mais olhares caíram sobre eles, que coraram e apressaram o passo.

— Além de atrevido, és indiscreto! — Riu-se d' Artagnan, Athos e Aramis acompanharam-no. Porthos franziu o cenho, indignado com a brincadeira dos amigos. Porém decidiu ignorar e voltar ao assunto anterior:

— Deixando minha personalidade em segundo plano, o que achais de comermos algo?

— Já que insistes… Mas, onde? — Ponderou d' Artagnan.

— Que tal o _Gobelet Creuxe_? Há tempos que não vamos todos lá.

— É, Porthos, tu não estás apenas interessado na comida, mas sim, na mme. Frida e sua pequena. — Ironizou Aramis, com desgosto.

Athos e d' Artagnan entreolharam-se e começaram a rir com discrição, o que passou despercebido por Porthos e Aramis; discutiam o quão pequena era Gretchen, filha da taverneira, o primeiro com intenções maliciosas e o segundo enciumado pelo seu interlocutor.

— Não podemos ir lá, o atendimento é péssimo! Vós não sabeis, pois não tendes freqüentado o estabelecimento. — Mentiu Athos, chamando a atenção da dupla para si.

— E a doce Gretchen está roliça e ninguém sabe quem a deixou assim, se é que me entendeis. — Disse d' Artagnan, continuando a mentira.

Porthos e Aramis calaram-se. Este sentia um alívio profundo e suspirou, acabara de ser privado do que considerava uma rival e sua autoconfiança aumentara. Aquele ponderava sobre a veracidade do fato, com a mesma sensação de perda que uma mulher cria ao sumir um brinco ou anel valioso; enquanto Athos e d' Artagnan faziam uma lista verbal e inverossímil sobre os podres da taverna. Precisavam convencê-los a qualquer custo a não irem ao _Gobelet Creuxe_, assim permanecendo oculto o acontecimento constrangedor da noite anterior.

— Então, aonde iremos? — Aramis indagou, convencido.

— Decidi-vos, o lugar não importa para mim, desde que haja boa comida. — Disse Porthos, levemente irritado.

— E bom vinho, de preferência espanhol! — Complementou Athos, com olhos brilhantes de sede.

Os três volveram seus olhares para o gascão, incumbindo-lhe a decisão. Esse enrubesceu, levou a mão ao queixo e coçou o cavanhaque, pensando em um lugar adequado.

— Poderíamos ir ao _Ivre Pourri_...!

— Mas este estabelecimento é pueril! — Protestou o gigante mosqueteiro, interrompendo grosseiramente d' Artagnan, que franziu o cenho em uma triste expressão.

— Por que achas isso, Porthos? — Repreendeu Athos, pousando a mão direita no ombro do rapaz, defendendo-o para conquistar maior estima deste. — Eu gosto de ir lá, é… aconchegante!

— Ora, lá só vão mocinhos que mal aprenderam a beber, e o pior: não há presença feminina! — Argumentou Porthos, nervoso pela fome.

— Tu apenas pensas nisso, seu homem sensual!? Não te interessavas a comida e nada mais!? — Enfureceu-se Aramis, sentindo agora sua autoconfiança baixa — Iremos lá e tu gostarás, entendeste? — O dedo indicador rígido frente ao nariz do Hércules da França. Após esse gesto malcriado, girou pelos calcanhares e foi em direção ao _Ivre Pourri_, adiantando-se dos outros, irado. Surpreenderam-se com essa inexplicável reação de seu amigo, sempre tão plácido. Isso não fugiu a um comentário de Porthos:

— Desceu o demônio…

oOoOoOoOo

Athos, d' Artagnan e Porthos somente alcançaram Aramis ao chegarem à taverna sugerida pelo gascão. O futuro abade esperou alguns instantes na entrada do estabelecimento. Quando encontrou o trio, já estava calmo.

— Estás tranqüilo, agora? — Ironizou Porthos.

— Sim, sim, estou mais calmo, já passou. — Respondeu Aramis, com um sorriso constrangido.

D' Artagnan abriu a porta e os quatro mosqueteiros sentiram uma lufada de ar quente no rosto, um terrível odor impregnou-lhes as narinas e nausearam-nos. Porthos lançou um olhar ameaçador àquele que dera a idéia de ir àquele lugar fétido; o idealizador levantou os sobrolhos e seus lábios desenharam um sorriso vexado em resposta. Receosos, entraram e deixaram a porta bater, chamando a atenção dos presentes.

Revelaram-se rostos juvenis desanimados, magros, sem brilho; rapazes sem sonhos, fracassados, que sofreram um grande trauma que provavelmente destruíra o longo resto de suas vidas. Reconfortavam-se com a bebida. E o pior de tudo, não havia mulheres para amenizar o ambiente.

O meio era incômodo, pois o chão revelava-se sujo e engordurado, já que não havia faxineira provavelmente há meses. As janelas de vidro estavam fechadas, retendo muito o calor e isso gerava o mau cheiro, porém elas cumpriam o dever da iluminação. As mesas eram quadradas e estavam nuas, sem toalhas, e via-se que algumas cadeiras eram apenas caixotes para o transporte de bebidas. O balcão era antigo, estava descascando e sendo corroído pelos cupins. Atrás dele havia alguns barris cheios de rubro vinho, junto com o dono do _Ivre Pourri_, M. Antoine Pierreau. Este era um homem corpulento e de baixa estatura, calvo, sua pele reluzia devido ao suor excessivo, orelhas peludas, barba mal feita, seu olor era de peixe morto. Inicialmente abrira uma peixaria de nome desconhecido, e falira, pois seu produto não era fresco. Vendeu-a e com suas últimas economias construiu a taverna, cujo nome a origem todos ignoram.

Embora houvesse má administração, a juventude masculina bebia ali pelo baixo preço, e foi isso que atraiu d' Artagnan àquele local sórdido, quando sua carreira de soldado estava iniciando-se.

O quarteto engoliu seco e recolheu-se em um canto discreto, onde havia uma mesa equivalente às outras, três cadeiras e um pequeno caixote que faltava duas tábuas.

— D' Artagnan, já sabes teu lugar. — Disse Porthos, apontando para o caixote deficiente.

Athos pensou em protestar, contudo, dessa vez concordou; perderia um pouco de estima do gascão, porém era justo.

— Ai de mim! — Exclamou d' Artagnan.

— Tranqüiliza-te, eu sentarei no caixote em teu lugar, meu amigo. — Disse Aramis, pousando a mão no ombro daquele.

— Aramis, tu és demasiado generoso — Falou em tom repreensivo Porthos — D' Artagnan sentará ali e sem discussão!

Sentaram-se.

Porthos chamou ansiosamente o taverneiro e este não ouviu o chamado. Pela segunda vez, M. Antoine foi chamado e pela segunda vez não respondeu. Mais uma vez o hercúleo mosqueteiro tentou pedir, e foi ignorado novamente. Impaciente, a fome dominava-o por completo, levantou-se e foi ao balcão:

— Com licença, _monsieur_, não viste meu chamado? — Perguntou indignado.

— _Pardon, pardon_… Estava com a cabeça na lua, o que desejas?

— Venho a uma taverna e desejo o quê? Limões? — Gracejou Porthos, encolerizado. — É óbvio que desejo algo para comer e beber!

— Oh! _Oui, oui_! O cardápio de hoje oferece pernil e batatas inglesas assadas, incluindo queijos e salames.

— Pode ser, pode ser, estou faminto! Prato para quatro pessoas, e capricha em minha parte, sim?

— _Oui, monsieur_! — Falou o taverneiro com um entusiasmo forçado.

Após essa frase, Porthos retornou a seu lugar à mesa, com pequena satisfação, e contou aos amigos o que pedira. Estes concordaram, para não aumentar a irritação do gigante mosqueteiro. Um diálogo iniciou-se através de Aramis:

— D' Artagnan, meu amigo, sem querer ser rude, por que escolheste esse lugar tão… Rústico?

— Pelos baixos preços… — Respondeu d' Artagnan desanimado.

— Mas agora tu serás tenente dos mosqueteiros, não precisarás mais comparecer a essa pocilga! — Disse Porthos, baixando o tom de voz para ser audível apenas para seus companheiros.

— Vós sois mui exigentes com o garoto! — Contestou Athos — E d' Artagnan ainda não é tenente, portanto, suas condições somente podem oferecer-lhe isso. Ademais, se os serviços prestados aqui não fossem de qualidade, nosso caríssimo gascão não os indicaria.

— Foi o primeiro lugar que me veio à mente. Apesar de ter chegado a Paris há pouco mais de dois anos, ignoro a existência da maioria das tavernas daqui.

— Mas o _Ivre Pourri_…? — Exclamou Porthos, ainda sussurrando.

— Não brigai comigo!

— Não choramingues, d' Artagnan. — Falou Aramis brandamente.

— Mudemos de assunto, isso é enfadonho! Porthos, meu amigo, quando será tua celebração de núpcias?

— Serei sincero, Athos, temo abandonar a vida de solteiro, mas desejo adiantar o mais rápido possível. Será daqui a alguns meses — Trocou olhares com Aramis, este estava cabisbaixo, porém logo voltou a ter sangue-frio. Porthos percebeu, não fez menção àquilo e dirigiu sua atenção a seu estômago. — E este pernil que não chega!

— Acalma-te, Porthos, o vinho e os frios satisfar-te-ão neste momento.

— Como sabes, Athos? É maldade enganar famintos…

— Tens razão, Aramis. Como tu és perverso! — Disse d' Artagnan, fazendo uma careta.

— Ríeis, ríeis… Vós não sentis o odor de sebo fortalecendo-se? — Retrucou Athos, seriamente.

Todos se calaram ao perceberem a presença de M. Antoine, sorrindo falsamente, trazendo o vinho, o salame e o queijo sobre uma bandeja. Depositou-os no centro da mesa e retirou-se, com o mesmo sorriso aleivoso. Percebera que falavam de seu pequeno problema nas glândulas sudoríparas, entretanto, como de costume, ignorou. Quando o taverneiro distanciou-se consideravelmente, os inseparáveis suspiraram de alívio. Curioso, Athos tomou posse da garrafa de rubro líquido e analisou-a, os outros três observaram-no. Aquele franziu os sobrolhos e vociferou:

— Não é espanhol! Blasfêmia!

— Calma, Athos, é apenas vinho! — Falou d' Artagnan.

Após a reprimenda, o fidalgo constrangeu-se e dirigiu seu olhar para o chão seboso. Porthos e Aramis, para sossegá-lo, chamaram M. Antoine, que atendeu o chamado com seu típico sorriso forçado.

— Pois não?

— Será que poderias, isto é, se não for um empecilho, trocar esse vinho desconhecido por um espanhol? — Pediu Aramis, medindo as palavras.

— Infelizmente, não possuo esse tipo de vinho em minha adega. — M. Antoine recebeu um olhar colérico de Athos, que o intimidou. — _Excuse moi_. Por esse inconveniente, dar-vos-ei um bom desconto, não pagareis a bebida.

— _Merci beaucoup_, mas isso não é necessário.

— Claro que é, Aramis! Aceitaremos de bom grado, gentil taverneiro! — Entusiasmou-se Porthos.

M. Antoine pediu licença e retirou-se discretamente. Os quatro riram bobamente devido a cena e voltaram a conversar:

— Ah, Aramis, o que tens feito ultimamente? Afinal, temo-nos encontrado tão pouco, isso atiça minha curiosidade!

— Estou pensando em viajar à Lorena, d' Artagnan, talvez… — Olhou para Porthos e seu olhar perdeu um pouco do brilho. —…talvez adote a batina definitivamente.

— Duvido! Tu não agüentarias uma vida tão regrada! — Disse Porthos, desgostoso pela última frase dita por Aramis. — Aposto que ele não agüenta seis meses! O que vós achais?

— Não, acho que ele não agüentaria tão pouco tempo, dou-lhe cinco anos, creio eu que isso será tempo suficiente. — Disse Athos, conformado com o vinho trazido e servindo-o a si próprio e aos amigos.

— Vós subestimais muito nosso amigo, acredito que ele conseguirá manter-se firme em seu propósito a vida inteira. Mas, como quero participar da brincadeira, aposto dez anos, no máximo.

— Até tu, d' Artagnan! — Exclamou Aramis, meio irritado.

— Não te irrites, sabes que estamos gracejando.

— Falando em gracejos, d' Artagnan, soube que tu estás de beijos com Rochefort, o teu homem de Meung… — Atalhou Aramis.

— Não é nada disso, foi o Cardeal…!

— Então é com o Cardeal que estás de beijos!? — Riu-se Porthos.

— Não! O Cardeal foi a pessoa que mandou nos beijarmos! — Levantando-se e batendo o punho cerrado na mesa, vermelho como o salame servido. Porthos e Aramis riram-se, pois conseguiram irritá-lo.

— Parem de apoquentá-lo! Vós estais fazendo escândalo! — Censurou irritado Athos, pois aquele comentário também mexeu com seu brio, sem motivo sentiu ciúmes do futuro tenente. Este olhou para o fidalgo com uma expressão de gratidão.

Athos — após ter dito a última frase — bebeu um grande primeiro gole, enquanto Porthos começou a comer vorazmente os salames e os queijos com as mãos. Aramis olhava para seu companheiro saciando-se e sentiu certa repulsa. D' Artagnan tamborilava os dedos na mesa, produzindo um ritmo alegre, enquanto furtava um pedaço de queijo provolone do hercúleo mosqueteiro.

A musiquinha do gascão foi cortada por um cuspe, que quase atingiu sua mão em movimento. Quem realizou o ato repugnante fora o fidalgo, que o vinho não lhe agradou o paladar:

— Isto está parecendo vinagre!

— Pois é vinagre! — Aramis disse, provando o vinho arruinado. — Será que compensa rezingar?

Nisso, o taverneiro chegou carregando os víveres, as batatas e o pernil, deixando a dúvida de Aramis sem solução. O grupo entreolhou-se como se estivesse indagando entre si "o que ele está fazendo aqui?". Com o mesmo sorriso fingido, pousou os alimentos no centro da mesa e afastou-se com uma pequena reverência. Porthos regozijou-se e começou a cortar um pedaço de carne, lambendo os beiços. Não se importava com o cheiro de M. Pierreau, desejava saciar sua fome. D' Artagnan e Aramis já se acostumaram ao cheiro desagradável, também não dando importância ao taverneiro, e esperavam que Porthos servisse-os. Somente Athos sentiu-se incomodado, não pela fetidez, mas sim, pelo vinho. Não sabia a razão por estar tão impaciente naquele dia, talvez por d' Artagnan não lhe ter dado uma resposta específica de manhã.

— _Fils de la_...! — Athos tentou praguejar, todavia foi interrompido por d' Artagnan, que vendou os lábios do fidalgo com ambas as mãos.

— Estás parecendo com o Porthos hoje! Estás mui colérico! — D' Artagnan disse, libertando Athos de suas mãos.

— Ei! — Queixou-se Porthos, com a boca cheia. — Eu não sou a vossa bucha de canhão! Estou farto!

— Farto? Já? — Gracejou Aramis, achando que seu amigo não reagiria negativamente a esse comentário.

— Não teve graça! Tu e d' Artagnan fazeis esses comentários ofensivos contra mim, supondo que não dou consideração a isso! E tu, Athos, ficas incentivando-os, em vez de defender-me!

— Porthos, _pardon_! Pensávamos que tu não guardavas mágoas. — D'Artagnan falou, deixando Athos em segundo plano.

— Também peço teu perdão, não mais incitarei os gracejos de nossos dois companheiros, e sei que estes pararão de importunar-te. — Disse Athos serenamente.

— Não apontaremos mais tuas características divergentes das regras de etiqueta. — Aramis afirmou.

Após a afirmação, reinou a falta de diálogo entre os quatro companheiros. Não trocaram mais olhares, fitando apenas o prato à frente, cada um concentrado em saciar a fome. Um novo convidado havia chegado à mesa: o constrangimento. Individualmente, as cabeças dos mosqueteiros pensavam em um meio de fazer olvidar os pedidos de absolvição e partir a outro, contudo nada foi encontrado. Porthos prontamente perdoara, somente não o revelara para ludibriar seus amigos. Aramis não considerou os protestos do primeiro, não ignorava que seu parceiro regozijava-se com a atenção prestada a ele, mesmo sendo ofensiva. D' Artagnan ansiava desesperadamente por algum tema para conversação, repudiava a quietude entre o quarteto. Para Athos, a indulgência ganhou segundo plano, desejava beber um bom vinho espanhol e refletir sobre a possível resolução do gascão.

Finalizada a refeição, tornaram a articular:

— Sem anseios de ser inoportuno, qual de nós tomará para si a responsabilidade para com a conta? — Aramis ponderou.

— Permiti-me acertar o pagamento, afinal, foi minha pessoa quem selecionou este estabelecimento macabro.

— Não, d' Artagnan, eu cumprirei essa função prazerosamente, como demonstração de meu perdão. Aliás, de nós, sou quem mais possui condições pecuniárias. — Ofereceu-se Porthos.

A conta foi paga. O trio agradeceu ao amigo abastado, que matutou o motivo pelo qual Athos não se apresentou para saldar a pequena dívida para com M. Pierreau. D' Artagnan e Aramis pensaram o mesmo, segundos depois tal interrogação deixou-lhes a mente. Abandonaram o _Ivre Pourri_ sem demonstrar gratidão ou despedir-se do taverneiro.

Caminharam juntos alguns metros, trocando palavras amistosas. Era início de tarde, o sol estava em seu apogeu, o que tornava desagradável a caminhada. O mais novo do grupo lembrou-se de um compromisso com M. de Tréville — resolver alguns assuntos sobre assumir o posto de tenente — e infelizmente teve de dizer adeus aos mais velhos. Athos estava sedento por um vinho decente e igualmente deixou os amigos.

oOoOoOoOo

Com a dispersão da metade do grupo, restaram apenas Porthos e Aramis. Estes, de braços dados, permaneceram poucos instantes em silêncio, até Aramis desfiá-lo. Convidou seu companheiro, demasiadamente vexado, a ir a sua residência para proteger-se da força do sol de tal horário. O hercúleo mosqueteiro aceitou o convite com alegria, achando uma graça o modo como o convite foi feito. Dirigiram-se à casa do futuro abade.

Chegaram à residência e foram recepcionados por Bazin, este decepcionado por seu patrão estar na companhia de uma pessoa tão indiscreta. O empregado fê-los entrar e deixou-os a sós, indo realizar algum afazer doméstico. Em seguida à saída de Bazin, Porthos sussurrou ao anfitrião:

— Anseio pedir-te um favor, Aramis.

— Qualquer coisa — Respondeu, imaginando ansioso o que a pessoa a sua frente pediria. — Diga.

— Não posso realizar o pedido aqui, é algo… íntimo. — Porthos indicou com o olhar a direção em que Bazin retirara-se.

Aramis compreendeu, e guiou seu convidado pela mão ao seu quarto, onde acreditava que haveria privacidade. Fechou e trancou a porta atrás de si, o que fez Porthos suspirar aliviado:

— Vamos, diga. — Aramis falou um pouco impaciente.

— Desejo vê-lo.

— Mas já estás vendo-me.

— Não dessa maneira… — Parou um momento para escolher as palavras — …Como vieste ao mundo.

O locutor corou violentamente, enquanto o interlocutor sentou-se na cama do cômodo, esperando pacientemente pela resposta. Aramis negou o pedido, gaguejando e observando o chão, alegando que possuía vergonha em mostrar-se nu à frente de qualquer pessoa. Porthos retrucou, relembrando o anfitrião de que dissera fazer qualquer coisa. Este continuou a afirmar sua timidez e declarou que à luz do dia não o faria de nenhum modo. O companheiro simplesmente levantou-se da cama e fechou as cortinas da janela do aposento, voltou ao seu lugar e realizou a mesma súplica de outrora.

Aramis sabia que o outro não deixaria de insistir, então passou a despir-se de maneira célere, lutando contra o acanhamento. Porthos assistia a tudo como se estivesse em um teatro, deliciando-se com a peça apresentada. Afinal, o desejo fora atendido e jazia à frente do visitante. O mosqueteiro interino estava completamente despido, mostrando seu corpo proporcional e as cicatrizes obtidas em tantas batalhas, incluindo o ferimento causado de manhã no braço esquerdo. A alvura da pele macia contrastava com o escarlate do rosto, o qual estava virado para o lado, ainda fitando o chão.

— Tu és lindo, sabias? — Porthos sussurrou, chamando Aramis para si com um movimento da mão direita.

— Dize-me isso desde que iniciamos nosso relacionamento…

Dita a última frase, Aramis aproximou-se ainda acanhado, o que desencadeou a atitude de Porthos de puxá-lo pela cintura e fazê-lo sentar-se em seu colo. Depositou nos lábios do amante um beijo leve e abraçou-o, enquanto este permanecia imóvel, porém agora olhava nos olhos do gigante mosqueteiro. A troca de olhares deu coragem às mãos trêmulas do menor de vasculharem o corpo de quem o abraçava. Os beijos tornaram-se mais ferozes, as duas línguas travavam um duelo sadomasoquista.

Ao contrário de Aramis, Porthos despiu-se rapidamente, já que estava dominado pelo desejo. Com certa brutalidade, deslocou o amante dos joelhos e deitou-o no leito. Tal ato assustou o companheiro, o que fez o outro beijá-lo na testa, para tranqüilizá-lo. A troca de carícias continuou. O corpo maior cobria o menor, os dois buscando o máximo de contato um com o outro. No entanto, os movimentos do menor eram mais tímidos, contidos, não correspondendo aos gestos do gigante. Este não se incomodava, pois o que realmente ansiava era permanecer junto ao indivíduo querido.

Destarte os minutos transcorreram. Nesse tempo, tornaram-se um. E, após um intervalo, completaram-se duas vezes mais, até a lassidão dominá-los. Adormeceram juntos, um nos braços do outro.


End file.
